Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted radar device provided with a radar main body and a radar bracket for installing the radar main body on a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, passenger vehicles provided with vehicle-mounted radar devices have become commonplace. A vehicle-mounted radar device measures the distance and direction to other vehicles and/or obstacles, etc., and serves to assist lane changing and/or collision avoidance braking. Apart from this, a vehicle-mounted radar device is also used to issue prescribed warnings, etc. to the driver, or to control various vehicle-mounted devices, such as seatbelts and airbags. A vehicle-mounted radar device of this kind is installed in the front or rear part of the vehicle, etc., by mainly using a radar bracket (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-66092).